Overhang corridor
The "overhang corridor" is a room in Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. In both games, it is the third room explored by Samus in Brinstar. It reappears in Super Metroid as one of three returning Brinstar rooms from the original game, the other two being Corridor No. 1 and the "Fake Block shaft". Description This corridor consists of rocky material with small stalactites in the ceiling, much like most of Brinstar. It begins on a plank-like ledge (in Metroid, while it is a standard ledge in the other two games), which Samus drops off of to a lower floor. The room's defining feature, hence the name, is a large rocky overhang near the center right of the room. Another defining feature is the presence of an Energy Tank in the ceiling in all three games in which this room appears. The overhang blocks Samus's way, but for a small crevice below it that she can fit through with her Morph Ball. A Zoomer may crawl under this crevice and damage her if she does not avoid it or use Bombs to kill it. The exit door is on a ledge after the overhang. In Zero Mission, the corridor is shorter to account for the Game Boy Advance's reduced screen size. The entrance ledge and the ceiling above it are now made of architecture, although the rest of the room is still natural. There are three purple boulders in the background, and the room has fewer enemies. The overhang is now more rugged in appearance, with a hole in its center. A standing Chozo Statue is found on the other side of the overhang. Using it will create a waypoint on the map leading Samus to the Long Beam. After this, the Chozo Statue sits down and can be used on return visits to recharge Samus's energy and ammunition. In Super Metroid, the room has become desolate since the Zero Mission, and does not need to be entered to advance the mission. It retains its general appearance from Metroid, but with a darker blue hue, and it adds three Koma heads to the room: one in the ceiling and on the entrance ledge, and then one behind the overhang. The shaft that connected to the rest of Brinstar from here is no longer accessible and has been replaced by a solid wall. A Missile Tank can now be found here, as well as a second Eye scanner (after that found in Corridor No. 1) in front of the overhang. If Samus returns to the room after she is attacked by Space Pirates, it will now be populated by Skrees and Zoomers. Using a Power Bomb will destroy two rows of tiles on the overhang and expose a shaft, which Samus can ascend with a well-timed Shinespark to reach a previously inaccessible corridor. Connecting rooms *Fake Block shaft (via Blue Door) In Metroid and Zero Mission, this room exits into a very long shaft that links to a number of rooms, including Corridor No. 2 at the very top. That room, and the rest of old Brinstar, is no longer accessible from the overhang corridor in Super Metroid. A hidden shaft in the overhang now leads to an upper corridor with falling boulders and an invisible bridge. Inhabitants ''Metroid'' *6 Zoomers *6 Skree *1 Reo ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *3 Skrees ''Super Metroid'' *2 Skrees *2 Zoomers *1 Reo Items ;Energy Tank:In all three games, this is found in the ceiling near the rocky overhang. It can be reached in several ways, including with the High Jump Boots, Turbo Bombing, a Wall Jump, "damage boosting" off of a Reo, or the Space Jump. ;Missile Tank:Super Metroid only, behind the rocky overhang. Gallery NES Metroid.png|The front of the room in Metroid. Brinstar Energy Tank 3.png|Energy Tank, Metroid. File:Overhang corridor full view - Metroid.png|Full view in Metroid. MZM Brinstar Energy Tank1.png|Energy Tank, Zero Mission. File:Overhang corridor full view - Metroid Zero Mission.png|Full view in Zero Mission. Eye opened in another room.png|The Eye scanning Samus. Energytanksuper.gif|Energy Tank, Super Metroid. File:Overhang corridor full view - Super Metroid.png|Full view in Super Metroid. Category:Rooms Category:Brinstar